It's all becuase I shrunk!
by Chin-Mae or Cryers-Chan 3
Summary: N. Ireland woke up to find her, Wales, England, America, China, and Russia looking like 11 year old's! And when they get accepted to Hogwarts how will they manage their countries? Read to find out! T for France and some language!
1. The Shrinking and The Letters

Okay I came up with this and it WON'T leave me alone so i have to type it so this star's Aine/Liam Berwyn Allen-Kirkland-Wales Arthur Kirkland-England Alfred F. Jones-America Yao Wang-China and Ivan Braginski-Russia as the main characters for Hetalia. Harry Potter main characters Harry Potter Hermione Granger Ron Weasley and Dumbledore.  
This takes place in Book 1 so you have nothing to fear if you've read it! Disclaimer: I NO OWN! *Is held by lawyers* Now can i have my Wii and DSI back? Also my FREEDOM?  
~Aine's P.O.V~ I snuggled deeper into my white covers that had green shamrocks on them. I took a deep breath then noticed that there was less weight on my chest. 'Oh god of shamrocks!' I thought as I jumped up.  
I looked down and saw my night gown didn't fit. "SCOTLAND! WALES! ENGLAND!" I screamed. "Wha's wrong lassie?" I heard Scotland yell as he barged into my room. "I'M SMALL LEATHCHEANN!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him. *Note-Leathcheann=Idiot* I then heard a scream that sounded like Wales. "WALES!" I screamed running to his room. "Rwy'n edrych fel blwyddyn 11 oed!" I heard him scream. "Calm down!" I said trying to hug him. "Ireland! Your small too!" i heard him say but he was muffled by my night gown. "I know I am. Scotty's not but we should check on everybody else." I said still hugging him. He nodded. We walked out of his room to go check on our d r brother, England. "Hey England! You've got some explanin' to do!" I yelled when i was at the foot of his bed. "5 more minutes."  
He whispered but loud enough so I could hear. "Get your arse up lad!" I said yanking his covers off of him. "Ireland! I said 5 minutes you don't have to be rude!" England said as he rubbed his eyes. Me and Wales stared at him. He was small too. ~15 minutes later!~ "Well, lads' and las. I thin' yer kids again." Scotland said staring at N. Ireland, Wales,  
and England as he sat down. "I think it was Arthur's fault." I said pointing at England and using his human name. "QUit blaming me Liam!" England said using my boy human name. Everybody thought i was a boy before France tried to err.. do things to me. Thus I had a girl and boy human name. Only England used my boy name now just to aggervate me. "Guys.  
Don't fight, others could be effected, too." Wales said stopping me and England from having a fight. "I'll call up America and see if he's okay." England said standing up.  
~Alfred's P.O.V~ ~15 minutes earlier at America's house~ "Man, that was an awesome party last night!" I yelled as I jumped up. "Wasn't it Tony?" I asked my awesome alien best friend. "F***ing" He said. "I know dude!" I said as I went to my dresser. 'Weird. It's almost taller than me now...Hmm' I thought as I got some jeans. I sighed as I put them on then noticed that they were too big. "Yo, Tony. Did I shrink in my sleep?"  
"F***ing" "AWESOME! Dude, I have to tell Iggy!" I said excitedly before my cell phone rang.  
"Yo it's America!" "Bloody git don't yell! Anyway have you shrunk?" "Yeah dude and it's awesome!"  
"Oh that's just bloody great... Call a meeting we have to see who else shrunk." Then with that sentence the phone clicked. ~30 minutes later at the world meeting~ ~3rd person P.O.V~ "Vee~ Germany do you know what's going on?"  
"No Italy."  
"That hamburger Bastardo better have a good reason for calling an emergency meeting!"  
"Aww little Angleterre is so cute!"  
"GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU FROG!"  
"SCOTLAND! WALES! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
"I hate being small, Aru!"  
"But we're the same size China so you become one with me, da?"  
"No, Aru!"  
"yo! The hero's here so you can all listen to me!"  
"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Germany yelled and everybody stopped moving and talking.  
"Now sit down and please be quiet while the person talks! 8 minutes for each person! No exeptions! And raise your hand!" N. Ireland raised her hand. "Yes Ireland?"  
"It seems like Me, Wales, England, America, China, and Russia have all shrunk into 11 year olds."  
"Yes I can see that and is that why this meeting was called?" "Yes." "But what has caused this?" as Germany said this an owl flew into the room with 6 letters in it's claw. Germany took the letters and the owl perched itself on top of a chair.  
"Aine/Liam Fitzpatrick-Kirkland" Germany said holding out a letter. Ireland took it.  
"Berwyn Allen-Kirkland"  
"Arthur Kirkland"  
"Alfred F. Jones"  
"Yao Wang or Wang, Yao"  
"and Ivan Braginski"  
Every body was silent as Ireland read the letter outloud.  
"HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Surpreme Mugwump, International Confed. of wizards)  
Dear Miss Fitzpatrick-Kirkland,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been acepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all nessecary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress."  
Everybody else's were the same exept for the Mr. and name part.  
"So, Dude's are we gonna go?"  
~End of Chapter 1~ Oh I forgot to put I only own Aine! Silly me! Bye, Cryers. 


	2. Shopping for wands

"No! We can't bloody go!"  
"I say we go! Maybe it's for something important like protecting that Harry Potter kid!"  
"Liam I already said we can't bloody go!"  
"It's Aine! And I'm writing we can go!" And with that Aine took out a pen and grabbed a peice of paper and wrote. 'Dear Mr. Dumbledore and Miss McGonagall,  
We would all be happy to go! We are excited for the year! Goodbye,  
Aine, Alfred, Arthur, Berwyn, Ivan, and Yao.'  
She gave this to the owl and it flew off.  
"You didn't even ask me, Aru!"  
"Hogwarts can become one with Russia, da?"  
"No Russia!" Everybody yelled. "Who's going to take us to get supplies, Aru?"  
"Of course me, France."  
"NO!" That time the little one's were hiding under the table.  
"We'll go on our bloody own!"  
"Vee~ Let me take you! I wan't to see what your going to get. Veeeee~"  
"Fine. Italy can take us!"  
"Vee~ Germany has to come to~!"  
"Alright! So Germany and Italy are taking us! France the frog is not goin'" Ireland said, getting aggravated. "Let's go already, Aru. The quicker we get our supplies the quicker we can figure out things."  
"Agreed."  
~15 minutes later~ "Dudes! We don't know how to get in!"  
"Ame- Alfred for the hundreth time! I know how to get in!"  
"Eng- Arthur don't lie to Alfred!"  
"Shut up Ire- Liam!"  
"It's Aine!"  
"Be quiet, Aru!"  
"You become one with mother Russia, da?"  
"AINE! IT'S RUS- IVAN AGAIN!"  
"Get away from Wal- Berwyn!"  
"EVERYBODY BE QUIET!" Germany half shouted at them. "Vee~ Don't make Luddy shout! It's scary!"  
"Let's just get our bloody supplies and leave."  
"We don't even know how to get in!"  
"Look, Aru!" China said and everybody turned to see a rather giant looking man tap the wall with his umbrella and he pulled along a small boy as they went into the hole it left. The hole immediatly closed up. "Bloody lucky I brought my wand." England said as he tapped exactly where the man did and the hole opened so we could get through.  
"Alright. we need to get three plain work robes, plain pointed hat, dragon hide protective gloves, and a winter coat. All black except for the gloves and the coat has to have silver fastenings." Wales said. "Okay so Me, Berwyn, and Arthur will go with Ludwig, Is that your name? And Yao, Ivan, and Alfred will go with Ita- I mean Feliciano?"  
"Si~!"  
"Ja."  
"Alright! The hero say's we split up now!"  
~TIMESKIP TO WANDS~ "Alright so who is going first?" Germany asked.  
"The hero is!"  
The old man who they learned was named Ollivander walked to Alfred with a box. "Oak. 11 inches. Dragon heart string."  
America waved it and there was a crash heard. "No no no no... Beech Wood 12 1/2 inches Veela hair."  
After about two more tries he found one. Cherry Wood, 13 inches, Unicorn Hair.  
Next was N. Ireland. Her's took 2 tries before she found one. Oak, 10 inches, Veela Hair.  
Wales and China's only took 1 try. Wales wand was Beech Wood, 12 1/2 inches, Dragon Heartstring. China's was Ginkgo wood, 8 inches, Veela Hair.  
Russia took about 9 tries before he found his. Oak, 13 1/2 inches, Unicorn Hair.  
"And you young man." Ollivander said turning to England.  
"Sorry sir but I already have a wand." He said taking his out. "Is this a real wand?" Ollivander said taking his wand.  
"Bloody hell it's a real wand!" England said, snatching it back.  
"No need to use that language boy! Now if your done, please pay me." Everybody paid with the money they had previously gotten at Gringott's.  
"Let's go back home now, Aru." China said as they left.  
"I bloody agree." England said now in a bad mood.  
Everybody went there seperate ways except for Wales, N. Ireland, and England who went home together.  
~End of Chapter 2~ Okay so I own nothing but Aine and Berwyn. Here are the houses they are going in.  
Gryffindor- Aine/ N. Ireland, Alfred/ America Hufflepuff- Berwyn/ Wales, Ivan/ Russia Ravenclaw- Yao/ China Slytherin- Arthur/ England 


	3. Ireland, China, and Iggy's Train Ride

A/N I haven't been getting reviews but there might be people who like this so i'm gonna keep writing!

Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K rowling or what's-his-name? No i didn't think so. -. -

~ Sept. 1st 3rd person~

"Goodbye, Angleterre, Irlande, Pays de Galles, la Chine, la Russie. I will miss you all. Espicially you,

Angleterre." France said smirking at the last part.

"Bloody frog, we won't miss you, espicially me!"

"It is all your sexual tension built up, Oui?"

"Francis, don't make me curse you with my freaking Shamrock."

"Aww Irlande, what is your shamrock?"

"You perverted frenchie!"

"The trains about to leave dudes!"

Ireland was fumming as she walked around trying to find a clear spot. "Damn Frenchi, Pretty sure he's

drinking his wine and eating his 'Fancy Cheese' right now." She mumbled under her breath.

"Bloody frog. Anyway, we should be looking for a compartment." England said.

"Yes we should." Wales said.

"Sorry to interupt your conversation but there's a compartment, aru." China pointed to one the same boy

they had seen before go in.

"We'll split up. I'll take Yao and Arthur. Alfred, Ivan, you two go with Berwyn and watch over him, okay?"

"W-what? Aine if this is a prank it's sure not funny!"

"Have fun Berwyn, this is payback for last april fools. That. Wasn't. Funny."

"Aine! Help!" Wales called as he was picked up by America and was being taken away.

"Bloody hell, you really are cruel."

"That was too cruel, aru."

"He has to learn. Over hundreds of years and he still doesn't." Aine sighed and shook her head. "Anyway,

let's go sit in that compartment."

Both England and Yao nodded. Ireland stuck her head into the compartment.

"Hey, Scar boy, Freckles, can me and my friend and my brother sit in here?"

"Sure." Scar boy said. Ireland pulled Yao in and made him sit by the window. Then she sat down herself .

"I'm Aine Fitzpatrick-Kirkland." Ireland said holding her hand out so Freckles (Ron) and Scar boy (Harry)

could shake it.

"Harry. Harry Potter." England nodded. "It's been a long time since I saw you old chap."

"Eh?" "Oh sorry talking to myself. I'm Arthur Kirkland. Nice to meet you Mr. Potter."

"Arthur quit being so formal, I am Yao. I come from China, aru."

"Hey you freckles. What's your name." "Ron Weasley."

"Weasley? Sounds like weasel." "Liam, stop being so rude." "It's Aine!"

Ron and Harry watched as the two siblings bickered/fought and China was wondering if he could stop their

fighting with chinese treats.

"Are they alright?" Harry asked. "Their fine , Aru. Aine always picks on Arthur and Arthur always starts

fights with her, aru."

"Really? Blimey." Ron said staring at the two in amusment and interest.

"YOUR COOKING SUCKS! YOUR COOKING IS WHY I GET UP EARLY TO COOK!" "MY COOKING IS NOT THAT BAD!"

"YOU PUT BERWYN IN THE HOSPITAL FOR A MONTH!" "IT WASN'T MY COOKING!" "YEAH, RIGHT!" "IT WAS THAT

STUPID IRISH COOKING BOOK!" "HOW YOU MANAGE TO SCREW UP EVEN THE SIMPLIST OF COOKING AMAZES ME!"

"I HAVE BETTER TASTE THAN YOU!"

"Maybe we should stop them, Aru. They might start WW3. As if two weren't enough, aru." China mumbled

the last part to himself.

"Stop your fighting!" Harry yelled. England turned and remembered other people were there. "Sorry, That was

uncalled for." "I have nothing to apologize about." Ireland said. "Liam apologize." "Quit calling me Liam

and maybe I will." "Bloody git, I'm sorry for calling you Liam." "And I'm sorry for nothing." Ireland said

smirking. "You said you'd say sorry!" "I said maybe you leathcheann." "I am not a bloody idiot."

"Will you stop fighting , aru?" "Oh, yes, yes, we don't want WW3.." England said blushing sitting down

next down to Ron. "Sorry for getting out of hand." Ireland said sitting back down also and hugging China.

"Will you stop hugging me , Aru?" "No." "So where did you come from Aine? Yao said he came from China."

Harry asked. "Oh I came from Northern Ireland. NOT Southern. Ever confuse the two and I will kick you in

the arse!" Ireland said hugging onto China tighter. "Your going to 'Kill' me , aru." "No i'm not

Leathcheann." "Aine, your going to bloody kill him! His face is red! Your choking him!" Ron said as he

watched the asians face grow red and was gasping for breath. "Fine Mr. Freckles." Ireland said pulling

back her arms. "I'll just hug Arthur." Ireland jumped up and hugged England. "Bloody hell, Ire- Aine! Stop!"

"B-But you owe me." "How?" "You taking over N. Ireland." Ireland whispered in his ear. "We signed a treaty!"

England said pushing Ireland back into her seat. "You signed a what?" Ron asked them titlting his head.

"You know what we bloody signed it was the- oh right. Sorry i forgot you aren't our friends." "I count them

as friends." "Of course you do Aine."

~End of chapter 3~

Next chapter will be the train ride but for Wales, America, and Russia oJo Can,t wait to write it! Russia!

I'm afraid i was OOC with everybody.. Grr well it's my story! *Sighs then smacks self* Bye!


	4. Wales, America, and Russia's Train Ride

"Alpha

Fy rhoi i lawr yn awr America cyn i fynd crazy!"(Put me down now america before i go crazy!) "Chill out dude." "Rwsia yn fy helpu!"(Russia help me!) "That would be cheating , da?" "Help rhywun!" (Somebody help!) "What are you doing?" A girls voice asked. America and Russia turned around (Wales still being carried by America.) "Carring Berwyn here, so we can find a place to sit." AlphaLady Ifanc os gwelwch yn dda fy helpu!" Wales said with begging eyes. "I can't understand welsh but i think he wants to be put down." Smarty girl (Hermione) Said putting her hands on her hips. Wales nodded. America sighed then put Wales down. "Did you mean: I like _**speaking**_

Type text or a website address or translate a document.

Cancel

AlphaDiolch yn fawr (Thank You), young lady." Wales sighed. Hermione blushed. "I'm Berwyn Allen-Kirkland. This is Alfred F. Jones and Ivan Bragskini." "Pleasure to meet you all. I'm Hermione Granger. Could you help me find Neville Longbottom's toad?" "Sure after all you saved me from Alfred." "HEY! I'm supposed to be the hero!" "We weren't hurting you...yet." (You can imagine who said those two lines =.=) "I'll be the hero and find that Neville's toad!" America ran off into the direction they just came from. "Alfred!" Wales and Hermione yelled chasing off after him. "I wonder if they will find China. I will go with them and see..." Russia thought silently and slowly walking behind them. "Alfred quit acting like your stupid! Oh wait your american!" (No offence. I'm american too :D ) Wales yelled as he watched Alfred practically slam doors open (If that was even possible) and yell if anybody had saw a toad. "Alfred~!" Wales yelled again, tackling America before he could open another door and be rude. The posistion they landed in was awkward. "B-B-Berwyn?" Wales heard an Irish accent say. He looked up and saw Ireland, China, England, and two other boy's staring at him... and America. "Errr..." "You like Alfred? The git isn't trustable!" "I don't li-" "I didn't know you had a crush on Alfred. We share everything." "Aine I don't-" "Urm, Aru. You might want to get off of Alfred. He looks red, aru." Wales quickly jumped up. "Um-Uh Sorry about that Am-Alfred." The people who weren't countries figured the 'Am' was a embarssed or mad glitch. "N-No problem Dude." "Aaaahhh." Russia said as he watched them from farther along. "Well we have to look for a toad. C'mon Hermione." Wales said as he took Hermione's hand and led her to the next compartment.

~Minutes later~

"Thank you for helping me look." Hermione said to the three boys. "No problem, dude." "No pryderon (Worries). It's the least i could do." Wales said. "Now you become one with Russia , da?" Hermione smiled at America and Wales but then looked at Russia with a creeped out face on. "Well, sorry dude but we have to go sort out that thing. Bye!" America said slinging Wales back over his shoulder. "Gaaa! Alfred! (I had typed america but re-read it)Put me down!" "Never! I'm the hero and I have to save you from bad people!" America started running like an idiot down the train to search for a compartment. "Al-fred, I-m get-ting hi-t every-time!" Wales yelled as his head on the wall multiple times. "Owww" Wales muttered as his head rested on America's back after suddenly, and thankfully, he stopped running. "I found a compartment, dude!" "Oh thank god. I wish Dewi(1) was here to see this." Wales said sarcastically as America plopped him onto a seat. "Did you two forget i was here?" "No!" "NO!" "No!" "NO!" "Good." Russia said sitting himself down inbetween Wales and America. He smiled his weird smile and Wales pushed himself as close the wall as he could. "Aww Wales why are scooting away?" Russia asked. "U-uh U-um I'm u-uh cold. Y-yeah t-that's it." For the rest of the train ride Russia stared at Wales creepily and America laughed at them.

~End of chapter 4~

Yeah there was some Walrica (WalesXAmerica). Some Rusels (RussiaXWales) and Walend (WalesXIreland) If you squint. Tell me if you want Warmione (WalesXHermione) or Walrica? Also if you want Iretain (IrelandXBritain) or Irica (IrelandXAmerica)?

Dewi is the Dragon on the Welsh flag. Sorting in next chapter! Remember

Gryffindor: , Alfred-America

Hufflepuff: Berwyn- Wales, Ivan- Russia

Ravenclaw: Yao- China

Slytherin: Arthur- England.

For the couples I'm leaning towards Iretain and Warmione, with some Walrica. But i need your opinions! So tell me in review!


	5. Sorting

OK so the couples are

Walrica and Irica.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT AINE AND BERWYN!

~3rd Person~

"Woah dude! This is so awesome!" America said as they stood. "I know right?" Ireland said who was sopping wet. "No it's not! You jumped into the bloody lake!" "Oh Arthur! I just wanted to see the Squid." Ireland explained. On their way to the castle from the train Ireland had jumped off the boat and into the water. "It was not funny Aine. I would've missed you if you had drowned." Wales said. "Silly Pants. You know what can only hurt us." Ireland said giggling. "Woohoo! So I'm not a leathcheann?" "No. You're a huge one." "Stop fighting , aru." China said. "Here have some Chinese Tasty Treats." "We don't want any treats, Yao." Wales said. "New students! About to be sorted I believe?" A ghost said. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house you know.""GHOST! SAVE MEEEE!" America screamed jumping onto the nearest person, which unfortunately was Ireland. "Get off me lad! Man up!" Ireland screamed as America squeezed her. "Move along now. " Prof. McGonagall said. "The sorting ceremony is about to start." She motioned to them. "Now, form a line." America immediately let go of Ireland. "And follow me." She instructed.

The line is

ETC.

Wales

Ireland

America

Harry

Ron

Hermione

England

China

Russia

ETC.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, a history." Hermione whispered to nobody in particular. Ireland looked at the hat in wonder. "What are we supposed to do? Pull a rabbit out of it? If so maybe we could pull out flying mint bunny." She said snickering at the last sentence. "Flying mint bunny is REAL!" England said to Ireland. "Yeah, Yeah." Ireland waved it off. Then she slightly paled as the hat began to sing.

"Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
Y ou might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achive their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands(though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

"We have to put on a HAT! That's what Iggy got me worried for! A HAT!" America whispered to Ireland and Wales.

"Abbot, Hannah"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Allen – Kirkland, Berwyn" Wales slowly walked up.

'Ah hello boy.'

'Wait, wait! Who's there? '

'Calm down, Wales.'

'Wait, you know I'm a COUNTRY!'

'O' course I do. I am the sorting hat after all. Now where to put you. Ah, Loyal but scarcely brave. You have patients with your sister, who is Northern Ireland. I know just where to put you.'

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Wales sighed in relief as he ran to the Hufflepuff table.

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Bragskini, Ivan"

"Aaahhh." Some students heard him say as he went up to the hat.

'Hello hat.'

'Hello Russia. You seem the Slytherin Type. But also the Hufflepuff. You love sunflowers and are loyal yet you scare people.'

'I do not wish to scare them. Also I would love to go to the table where it is like Sunflowes. I have to… Help my friend.'

'Ah, yes.'

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Russia walked down and sat next to Wales. "Hello Berwyn. We are in the same house, da? Maybe we will live together. I will have to watch over you though." "I-i-i-van. Please, scoot over." "I don't need to because you can become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"Fitzpatrick – Kirkland, Aine / Liam"

''ello miss Ireland.'

'Did you see through Wales?'

'I am the sorting hat. Now where should we put you. You love messing with your brother's slytherin potential, but you are loyal and kind. Hufflepuff material. More things are, You are brave and Daring. Ah yes now I see..'

"GRYFFINDOR"

Ireland ran to the table that was cheering the most.

"Granger, Hermione."

"GRYFFINDOR"

Hermione sat next to Ireland. "So where did you think you were going to go?" Hermione asked the girl. "Well the hat said I was Slytherin and Hufflepuff material also."

"Jones, Alfred"

'S'up hat!'

'Err s'up to you too. I am the sorting hat and I know that you are America.'

'COOL! But just so you know, I'M THE HERO!'

'I've seen enough of you.'

"GRYFFINDOR"

America jogged (England: Stupidly. Me: HEY! No wall breaking!) to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ireland. "This is so cool! Right dudes!" "Hell to the yeah!" Ireland said fist-bumping him.

"Kirkland, Arthur"

'Hello old chap.'

'Hello to you too England. Same house as before?'

'Well am I the same?'

'Still cunning and pirate like as always.'

"SLYTHERIN"

England walked down to the slytherin table and sat down, where he was alone. Ireland saw this and decided. 'He needs more friends.'

~Few names later~

"Wang, Yao"

'Hello, Aru.'

'Ah, welcome to Hogwarts and the UK China.'

'Things in the western states are so strange.'

'Well, I am not the only strange thing. I believe you are the oldest out of your friends? That is correct?'

'Ai yah! I may be 4,000 years old but I am young in my soul!'

'All I was saying is that you are very wise. Ravenclaw potential you have.'

"RAVENCLAW"

China sat down when people looked at his back. "Is that a real Panda bear?" "Yes, aru. His name is Panda." "Your Panda's name is Panda?" "You are correct, aru." "Okay….."

~At the Gryffindor table~

"I'm not eating." "Neither am I dude." Hermione looked at the two. "You need to eat or you'll die." She said. "Last time we ate british food, we were sent to the hospital. Berwyn was there for a month. I still have nightmares." Ireland said and Her and America shivered. "Yo, Aine. I have some burgers in my pocket. Want some?" "Sure. American pocket food is better than no food. I'll ask Scotty to send me some of my food I keep in my room in case of emergencies." Ireland said taking a hamburger and eating it.

~Slytherin~

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"And I'm Arthur Kirkland. Now could you please leave me alone, I have to bloody figure out how to fix my sister." England said. Malfoy turned his head and went back to eating lunch.

~Hufflepuff~

"Ivan, please leave me alone." "Aw, but Little Berry needs to be 'protected'" "I know what you mean by that. Now please stop looking at me like that. Ivan, Stop petting my head!"

~Le end of chapter 5~

Okay so this is chapter 5. If you want to know the dorms it's

Hermione, Lavender, Patil (I think…), and Ireland.

Seamus, Neville, America, Harry, and Ron.

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, England.

Wales, Justin, Russia, and Random Person #1.

Yao, Terry, Random Person #2, Random Person #3.

This is 6 pages long and 1,263 words.


	6. Sorry!

**Alright, I'm sorry but i am discontinue-ing this. I will be re-writing this, though in a totally different direction. It will still have N. Ireland, England, Wales, America, China, and Russia as the main characters but Ukraine will be a Teacher. Well assistant nurse actually. I am very sorry, I just got the story plan in my mind and well this story has gotten nowhere. Here is the preview for the new story...**

N. Ireland sighed as she closed her suitcase and put it in the car. "England remind me again why we're moving from our lovely home to Privet Drive house 3?" England put his suitcase on top of hers. "Because Aine, We don't know who shrunk us. And we don't want anymore weird things happening." He replied. "Guy's. Is Scotland going to be living with us? Because we look like 11 year olds." Wales asked, putting his case in too. "Who did ya' thin' was gonna' be drivin' ya' scamps." Scotland said climbing into the drivers seat. "Hah! Sealand is here Jerk England!" "GET OUT OF THE CAR SEALAND!"

**That's the end of the preview and now... Off to write the first chapter!**


End file.
